


mountain

by vellutonero



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Почему ты отдал свое одеяло Кадару? – тихо, но язвительно спросил недвижимый Альтаир.<br/>- Потому что он мой брат, кретин, - также еле слышно огрызнулся Малик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mountain

Альтаир сидел перед разведенным костром насупившись, спрятавшись под свой капюшон, а пляшущее пламя играло с чертами его лица, смазывая их, делая их мягче, а выражение – задумчивым. Малик мог поклясться, что видел в глазах Альтаира озорные огоньки. Под навесом скалы Кадар мирно сопел под двумя одеялами – своим и Малика, пока старший брат неуютно пытался закутаться в слишком легкую для такой погоды робу. Зима в Масиафе была мягкая, но в горах холодно было всегда. Они почти забрались на вершину, сделав привал в неожиданно оказавшейся на их пути плоской площадке.  
Дурацкое задание, «очень сезонное», хмыкал Альтаир, – собрать раскиданные по пути на вершину и с нее флаги. Малик со вздохом смотрел на горку флагов, собранных Ла-Ахадом: он один достал больше, чем братья вместе взятые. Собственно, как не хотелось этого признавать, но Кадар оказался в задании весьма бесполезным.  
Малик шмыгнул носом, поднимая взгляд на небо. Чистое и высокое, посреди чернильного полотна висел большой изогнутый месяц, яркий и холодный. Он подумал, что огонь не дает никакого тепла и выполняет декоративную функцию. Больше толку было бы от кружки чего-нибудь горячительного, бывшего под запретом в Ордене, но совершенно необходимого для походов в горы. В итоге, вообще все мысли старшего Аль Саифа свелись к холоду. Он неуклюже тер пальцы друг о друга, засовывая ладони подмышки, чтобы хоть как-то согреть. Малик был совершенно неприспособлен к низкой температуре.  
Не глядя на Альтаира, он придвинулся еще ближе к огню, ловя отблески пламени, словно бы они могли согреть его.  
\- Почему ты отдал свое одеяло Кадару? – тихо, но язвительно спросил недвижимый Альтаир, плотно укутанный и свернувшийся клубком.  
\- Потому что он мой брат, кретин, - также еле слышно огрызнулся Малик. Он, конечно, знал, что даже повышенный тон брата не разбудил бы, но это было совершенно необязательно знать Альтаиру. – А сейчас не лето.  
\- Я заметил, - ухмыльнулся Ла-Ахад. Малик отвернулся. Ему совершенно не хотелось вступать с Альатиром в бессмысленную перепалку и тратить на это свое с таким трудом сэкономленное тепло.  
Где-то вдалеке закричала птица, и гулкое эхо ее крика унеслось к острым вершинам гор и яркому месяцу. Малик вздрогнул неосознанно, внутренне все же отчитывающий Альтаира за его детское упрямство и неспособность, хотя, конечно, - нежелание понимать банальные вещи. Иногда Аль Саиф жалел его, но чаще – как это и принято в Ордене – относился как к ребенку. Альтаир мог быть двадцать раз выше рангом, но только Малик все равно ловил себя на том, что за самоуверенностью и твердолобой верой в собственную правоту заклятого друга больше ребячества, нежели действительной жизненной позиции.  
За своими мыслями и холодом Малик даже не заметил, как Альтаир за его спиной зашуршал одеялом, и поэтому вздрогнул, когда на его плечи опустилась теплая и жесткая материя, сопровождавшаяся теплой и жесткой рукой Ла-Ахада на его плече.  
\- Поспи немного, - просто и еще тише, чем раньше сказал Альтаир, держа ладонь так, что у Малика не было возможности повернуться. – Я разбужу через несколько часов.  
Старший Аль Саиф настолько притих, что слышал гулкие размеренные удары собственного сердца. Он покосился на Кадара, но тот сладко посапывал и, очевидно, смотрел какой-то очень хороший сон. Малик кивнул, и когда Альтаир отпустил его плечо, завернулся в одеяло как в кокон и устроился возле костра.  
Ла-Ахад сидел на краю этого выступа в скале, где они устроили привал, пождав ноги и смотря на небо. Сквозь языки пламени его фигура была размытой, эфемерной. Если бы Малик не был таким замерзшим, уставшим и злым, он бы подумал об этом неожиданном, несвойственном для Альтаира жесте. Но – он замерз, устал и был зол, поэтому закрыл глаза и отдался недолгому, но спокойному сну.


End file.
